A Twisted Tale
by Alice-Lydia-Frost
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ella Snow. she is a princess who's aunt hates her.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when she was a baby. Her mother was a princess and her father was a simple palace guard. Her mother had pale skin, crystal blue eyes, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and dark brown hair. Her father had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She had a cousin who was the queen's daughter. She had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, red lips, and rosy pink cheeks. The queen had brown hair, pale skin, red lips, and pale blue eyes. Her mother and father named her Ella Snow. Ella Snow had blue eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and blonde hair. But as she got older her hair became more and more brown. They lived in a country named Kynthia. Everything was tinted bluish white. The palace was very large. It had twelve towers, over two-hundred rooms, a dining hall, and ballroom. The queen disliked Ella Snow very much. Ella grew more and more beautiful each and every year. On Ella's seventh birthday, her mother and her cousin, Lunar Eclipse, were out in the garden with the queen and Ella. Lunar went over to Ella and handed her something. Ella screamed and threw it on the ground. A rat scurried around them and went to Ella's mother. She picked it up and pet it. The rat was white with blue eyes. Ella slowly walked over to her mother. She looked at the rat and held her small hand out. The rat scurried onto it and she smiled. "Momma?" Ella looked at her mother. "Yes, darling?" Her mother looked at her. "May I keep it?" She asked. "Yes you may."Her mother smiled at her daughter. Ella ran off and the queen looked at her younger sister. "Honestly, Amaris, I don't see how you let her keep those beasts."She said with a look of disgust. "Nokomis you must give them what they want or they will hate you for it."Amaris said smiling at the guard that was walking toward them. "Your Majesty. Your Highness."He said and bowed. "Sir Jericho Jannali what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Nokomis demanded. "Princess Ella Snow was found in the west wing tower lying on the floor unconscious."He said. Amaris held a hand to her mouth,"Take me to her, now please." Jericho walked inside followed by Amaris, Nokomis, and Lunar.

* * *

Ella Snow woke up in a blindingly white room. She sat up and looked around. Her mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed that she was in. She got down from the bed and walked outside the room. Nokomis was sitting with Lunar outside the room. She saw her father down the hall. "Poppa!"She yelled sprinting toward him. He turned around just in time to scoop her up into his arms. "Shhh quiet Ella not in public."He snapped. Ella smiled,"Sorry guess I forgot." Amaris came out of the room and glided down the hall to Jericho and Ella. "Ella! Sweetheart don't you ever scare momma like that again."She said and looked at Jericho,"Thank you." Ella was put down and she followed her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Nokomis' hatred for Ella grew more and more each year. When Ella turned seventeen she was the most beautiful princess the kingdom had ever seen. Lunar was now nineteen and queen. Amaris was throwing a ball for Ella. her dress was silky white, she had silver slippers, off-white gloves, and her hair was back in curls. Amaris walked into her room and gasped when she saw Ella. "Oh, darling, you look beautiful."She hugged her daughter. Amaris was dressed in a dark blue floor length ball gown. Her hair was in curls. Ella smiled and looked at her mother stepped back. "They are ready for you."She said. Ella dipped her head in a small nod. Amaris walked out and Ella followed her. She stopped at the doors and waited until they opened and she was announced. She glided in and stopped on the balcony of the ballroom. She walked down the staircase and went to the throne next to her mother and sat down. Nokomis was standing near the buffet eyeing Ella. a young man approached Ella and bowed. "Good evening your Majesty."He said. "Prince Johnathan, to what do we owe the pleasure?"Lunar said. "I would like to dance with your cousin if that is alright?"He said, glancing at Ella. Nokomis came from behind him and replied,"Sorry but I need to speak to the princess." Ella stood and followed her aunt out onto the balcony that overlooked the lake beneath it.

* * *

Nokomis went all the way to the balconies edge and gestured with her finger for Ella to join her. "Don't worry you won't fall."She said. Ella went to the edge of the balcony and looked over the edge. Nokomis grabbed her hand and flipped her over the balcony. Ella grabbed onto the edge with her free hand. "I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago."She sneered and let go of her hand. Ella plummeted down screaming and then plunged into the lake after going down twelve stories.

* * *

"HELP! Ella fell off the balcony!"Nokomis screamed. Aramis, twelve guards, Lunar, and Prince Johnathan ran to the balcony. Aramis screamed and put her face into Jericho's shoulder. "Our baby girl, she… she's gone."She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella surfaced and sputtered. "Hey!" A man's voice yelled out. Suddenly four hands were pulling her out of the water. "Excuse me miss are you alright?"A female voice asked. Ella opened her eyes and saw a blonde haired girl, a blonde haired boy, a red haired girl and a blue haired girl. "Yes I am quite alright."she said, standing up she had a sharp pain in her head. "Whoa, take it easy."the man said. "Alright. Who are you?"She asked. "Well this is Alice, Crescent, Lilly, and I'm Jason."He said. The red haired girl, Alice, took Ella's hand and took her into a large house. "Sit." She said. Ella sat on a hard chair and waited. Crescent, the blue haired girl, came in with a white box. Lilly sat next to Ella and dabbed her temple with a white cloth that came away red. Ella's eyes widened. "Don't worry it's not bad."Alice said putting a bandage on her temple. "Alright." She said. Jason came in the room with a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt, and combat boots and handed them to her. "Go put these on."He said. Ella put them on and Alice put her hair into a fishtail braid. Ella thanked her and went into the dining area. "We forgot to ask you something. What is your name?"Crescent asked her. "Um… Ella Snow."She said. "Like the princess?"Lilly asked her. "Exactly like the princess."Ella smiled. "But that's not possible. The princess was just announced dead because she fell into the lake."Alice said. Ella grit her teeth. "Yeah I'm the 'dead' princess."Ella said.

* * *

Nokomis smiled and fast walked down to the lake to watch for any floating princesses. "Mother, why? Why would you do this?" Lunar appeared behind her. "She was getting too much attention." Nokomis said. "It's not right! You shouldn't have done that." Lunar yelled at Nokomis. "Shh listen…"Nokomis said as she heard voices in the distance. She walked over to the noise and saw five people standing outside a large building. "Excuse me? What is going on?"Nokomis asked. "We are having a cookout." A red haired girl said. "Your Highness."a blue haired girl curtsied to Lunar. "I'm sorry we have disrupted your cookout."Lunar said. "No worries your Majesty."A familiar sounding voice said. The girl was dressed in cargo pants, white tee, and combat boots. "Excuse me but you sound familiar."Nokomis said coming towards her.

* * *

Jason stepped in front of Nokomis and said,"That's just our robot. She likes to disguise her voice sometimes." "Alright." Nokomis said. Lunar and Nokomis left and Ella lifted her head. "Thanks much, Jason."She said and kissed his cheek. Ella yawned and followed Alice inside. There were four bedrooms and Ella had to sleep with Crescent. She gave Ella a white nightgown and brushed her hair after she put it on. Everyone was asleep except for Ella. She couldn't sleep so she got up and walked into the hallway. She stepped on a creaky floorboard and flinched. Quickly she ran outside. The wind was blowing slightly. Her nightgown whipped around her ankles. "You can't sleep?"Jason's voice sounded. Startled she turned around and said,"No, you?" He shook his head. He was in athletic pants and a tank top. Ella shifted on her feet and looked up at the moon. "My aunt flung me over the balcony. I should've seen it coming. Her hateful looks towards me, her mean comments. All of that was out of jealousy. All because I was the fairest in the kingdom and a boy asked me to dance."Ella started crying and before she knew it Jason was hugging her and she was crying into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jericho what are we going to do? Our baby is out there I just know it."Amaris said to Jericho. "There's nothing we can do."Jericho said to his wife. "We can't just give up!"She said and ran out the doors outside.

* * *

Jason and Ella fell asleep on the sand near the lake. They talked all night and she cried half the time. When Ella woke up Alice and Crescent were staring at them. Ella got up and brushed her nightgown off. Jason groaned and sat up. "I don't think I've ever been so tired."He said. Ella went inside and put on the clothes that Crescent had laid out for her. It was a white romper that had red flower decals. Alice put her hair in a regular braid and gave her some gladiator sandals.

* * *

"Whoa, you look… um… good?"Jason stuttered. Ella blushed a deep color of red. "Thank you?"She squeaked. She sat down next to the fire pit with Crescent. Alice was making some sort of oatmeal-soup stuff. Ella took a bowl and tasted it. It actually tasted good despite the way it looked. "It tastes good?"Crescent asked. Ella nodded. Once everyone was done with their food Jason announced that he was going into the woods to look for things that might be useful. "I want to come!"Emma shouted. Alice looked between Crescent and Jason. "I don't see a problem with it."Crescent said. "Does she even know how to use a weapon?"Alice asked Jason. "She's a princess, of course she doesn't."He said. "You could just give me a crash course."Ella said quietly. "That's actually not a bad idea."Alice said. Jason walked over to Ella and handed her a gun. Ella tensed up. "Don't be scared the safety is on."He said. "Now hold it like I'm holding mine."He said demonstrating by holding out his arms and positioning himself. Ella mimicked him and pointed it at a fish under the water. She turned off the safety and pulled the trigger. She jumped back. "Whoa, she's a pro."Alice and Jason said in unison. Ella stumbled against Jason and turned back on the safety. "My ears hurt now."She wined.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason and Emma walked into the woods and passed by a couple of abandoned cottages. Emma walked a few feet behind Jason. She heard a crinkling noise. "Jason?" She said nervously. "Yeah?" He asked and kept walking. "I heard somethi-"Something put a hand over her mouth and she screamed. She saw Jason turnaround with his gun drawn. "You shoot she dies."A deep voice said. "Alright." Jason said lowering his gun. Ella squirmed and elbowed the man. Suddenly Ella bit the man's hand and fell forward. She tried running toward Jason but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground. She landed on a sharp rock. Crying out in pain she kicked his leg. He let go of her and cursed. She ran towards Jason and made it to him this time. Her side was oozing blood. Jason took off his shirt and wrapped it around her waist. The man that attacked her was tall with black hair, green eyes,and had scars on his face. "Ella go get help."Jason said. Ella ran into the woods holding her pulsing side.

* * *

Ella found a small city and ran to the first person. "Excuse me we need help. Someone attacked us in the woods and my friend. He … he's still back there."She said quickly. "Ma'am you are bleeding come I will clean your wound."The woman said. "No my friend he's still back there."She said. The woman took her hand and they went to a small house. The woman got some ointment, bandages, a cloth, and water in a bowl. "Now my dear, what is your name?"She asked Ella. "My name is Ella. what is yours?"She said. The woman cleaned Ella's wound and wrapped a bandage around her stomach so that it covered the wound. "My name is Rosa Luna."She said. "My friend is still out there I need people to help me find him."Ella said looking towards the woods. "We have men that know those woods well. Maybe they could help you."She said smiling. "Oh thank you!"Ella exclaimed.

* * *

Lunar was out on a walk in the woods with Amaris and Jericho. She heard a scream. "Did you hear that?"Amaris asked. "Yes I did."Lunar and Jericho said in unison. "Let's go."Lunar said heading towards the noise. A man and a younger man came into view. The bigger man had hold of the younger one and looked as though he was going to bite out his throat. A shot rang out. A young girl with a blood stained romper on came into view. She was holding a gun. "Ella?"Amaris whispered. "Ella!"She yelled. The girl looked at her and ran toward the younger man.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ella!"Her mother's voice yelled out. She looked in the direction that it had come from. "Ella?" Jason asked. Ella ran to him and sat next to him. "Are you alright?"She asked him. "Yeah." He said. "Ella!" Her mother screamed. She looked up and saw her mom and dad running towards her. Jason sat up and Ella pulled his arm around her and she helped him stand. He smiled and Ella looked at their feet. She saw that his calf was bleeding. "Ella, oh, we thought you were dead."Amaris said. Jason looked at Jericho curiously. "My Queen."Jason said and tried to bow but Ella held him upright. when his gaze fell on Lunar. "Hello young man. Ella we announced that you were dead, how?"Lunar said. "If I didn't know how to swim I might have died."Ella said. Jason whimpered and was very pale. "We need to help him."Ella said. "Young man what is your name?"Lunar asked. "His name is Jason. He was very brave when that man attacked me."Ella said, kissing Jason's cheek.

* * *

Jason laid down on the couch in Rosa's while Ella talked with her mother. "Mom no one can know I'm still alive. Please talk Lunar out of it."Ella said. "Darling she is queen there is no way to change her mind. She's as stubborn as her mother."Amaris said. "UGH!"Ella screamed and stomped over to Jason. She sat down next to him and smiled. Rosa came into the room, cleaned Jason's calf, bandaged it, and told him to get his feet off of her couch. He sat up and swung his legs around, Ella took his hand and smiled. "Ella, you need to act like a proper princess no intimate relationships with peasants!"Lunar chastised. Ella let go of his hand and glided outside the house. "Lunar don't be so strict. You may be the queen but you aren't her mother."Aramis said going into a different room.

* * *

Ella walked out of the house and down the nature trail in the woods. Her eyes were tearing up and she started to choke on breaths. She heard someone shouting and walked the different direction. It soon sounded like someone was following her. She started running further into the woods. She looked behind her and saw three people running after her.


	7. Chapter 7

She tripped on a tree root and fell into a pit. "Help!"She shouted. Jason appeared along with Jericho and another man. "Jason. Dad? Who are you?"She asked the other man. "Jace your highness."He said. "Why were you running?"Jason asked her. "I didn't know you had followed me."Ella started crying. "Ella, darling, I need for you to grab their hands."Jericho said. Jason and Jace held out their hands and Emma grabbed them. They pulled her up and she hugged Jason, crying. "I was so scared."She cried into his shoulder. "I know."He said. She smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at her and cupped her face. "I'm scared Jason."She said a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Enough. I'm tired of you saying your scared. If you're scared do something about it."He said. Ella put a hand on his cheek. "How can I… do something about it?"She asked, licking her lips. "Overcome the fear do what ever you're afraid to do."He encouraged. "But what if I'm just a coward?"She started to tear up again. "You are not a coward. Remember when you fought that man?"He asked. "Yeah." She shivered. "That wasn't being a coward."He said. "Yeah and if I'm afraid to do something does that mean I'm a coward?"She asked putting her other hand on the other side of his face. "No it means you're human."He said inching closer to Ella. "Yeah… human…"She murmured inching closer to him. Jason closed his eyes and tilted his head.

* * *

Ella pressed her lips to his and heard Amaris yelling,"Ella? Ella, now where did you go?" Sighing Ella pulled away from Jason and yelled back,"Over here mother!" Jason and Ella stood up and walked over to Amaris. "Oh' your father told me what happened are you alright?"She hugged her. "Yes I am alright."She smiled at Jason and parted from her mother. Ella held Jason's hand and walked back to the house.

* * *

Lunar went back to the palace with Jericho and Amaris. Ella refused to go back to the palace unless Nokomis was dead and Lunar smacked her then stomped out of the house ranting. Ella and Jason walked back to the building near the lake and Alice and Crescent were waiting for them. Ella looked at Jason and smiled. "We made it back."She said happily. "Yes we did."He smiled at her. Ella kissed his lips lightly and ran to Alice. "Alice! Crescent! Oh I missed you."Ella hugged them. "Yeah, why were you two gone for so long?"Crescent asked. "My mother,father, and cousin decided to drop in."Ella said. "And she kinda fell into a hole and there was a man trying to kill us. And Ella killed him with her handy shooting skills."Jason kissed Ella's cheek and smiled. Crescent ran a hand through her dark blue hair and went inside. Lilly walked outside and hugged Ella. "Nice of you to finally drop in."She said her blonde hair a mess. Alice's red hair whirled when she turned around and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella went inside with Lilly and put on her white nightgown. She walked into Jason's room and waited for him to come in. He walked inside the room and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled. Alice appeared at the door. "Come on Ella no sleeping with guys yet."She smiled as Ella walked out of the room. "You keep your hands to yourself"Alice said to Jason. "I know."He said. "You could get killed for having an affair with her."She said stepping into the room and closing the door. "The queen made that very clear."Jason said. "Jason, you're my brother, I don't want anything to happen to you."Alice placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Jason put on his coat and walked outside. He ran into the woods and climbed up an oak tree. Ella woke up and listened to make sure everyone was asleep. She got up and tip-toed to Jason's room. Alice was sitting on the end of his bed. "Where is he?"Ella asked. "He ran out."Alice said. Ella ran to the door, put on her combat boots, coat, and ran outside. She ran through the woods screaming Jason's name. "Jason!"She screamed again. Something grabbed her waist and turned her around. "Princess Ella. You're coming with me."It was Prince Johnathan. "No! Jason!"She screamed. Something dropped on top of Johnathan. "Jason."Ella smiled and screamed as a sharp pain stabbed her back. She collapsed.

* * *

Jason watched as Ella crumpled to the ground. The man that stabbed her smiled and pointed the dagger at him. "She was calling for you? You're just a commoner."He said. "I'm her friend, Jason."Jason growled. "I'm the guy that asked her to dance. I'm Johnathan."He said. Something whirled past Jason's ear. A girl was standing a few yards away with a bow. She was aiming another arrow at Jason. It hit his thigh. He crumpled as Johnathan picked up Ella and ran towards the palace. "Ella."He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella woke up with a pain in her back. She looked around the room. It was her room in the palace. "Princess you're awake."Lunars voice sounded. "Why would you bring me here?"Ella asked. "You disobeyed me. I had to take matters into my own hands."She said. Her red lips were bright compared to her dark outfit. "You've turned into your mother."Ella spat. She got up and went to her balcony. "Ella stood on the railing. Despite what Ella was wearing. a n old cloak, nightgown, and no shoes she figured she could swim pretty well. She dove into the lake.

* * *

Ella surfaced and saw Alice's hideout. She swam to it and got out of the water. Alice rushed out and gave her a big hug wrapping her in towels. Lilly and Crescent came over and hugged her, too. "Where's my brother?"Alice asked placing her hands on Ella's shoulders. "I don't know he stabbed Johnathan in the back the last thing I knew."Ella said. "Let's go get you ready to find him."Crescent said.

* * *

Ella put on a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, a military jacket, and the combat boots. Alice was wearing black jeans, a black tank, black boots, and a black leather jacket. They walked out of the house and Ella led the way to where Johnathan took her back to the palace. Jason was lying on the ground not moving. "Jason!"Ella screamed running towards him crashing on the dirt next to him. He was breathing but very slowly. "Jason wake up please."Her eyes swelled up with tears. She kissed him gently and buried her face into his shirt. Her tears soaked through his shirt and she cried more. A hand touched her hair and stroked it. "Ella?" Jason smiled at her. "Yes. oh my God yes."She kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Jason was patched up Ella and him sat outside the house. The sand closest to the lake was wet so Ella sat there and Jason looked at her curiously. "Why are we out here?"Jason asked. "I like it out here."She said. "How are you not afraid of the water? I mean I would be. And we are within walking distance from the castle aren't you afraid they'll see you?"He rambled. "I've always loved the water. I don't think it's possible for me to hate it. It's just so still right now."She said amused. "I'm going in."Jason said stripping down to his boxers. He ran and jumped in. Ella laughed as water splashed her. "It's so cold."He said. Ella took off her jacket and her shirt leaving her tank on. She had changed into shorts when they got back so she left those on. Jason held his hand out as if needing help out. Ella grabbed it and he pulled her in. She screamed. When she surfaced she grabbed his shoulders and held on. "Jason my feet can't touch the bottom without me going under."She yelled. "I'm sorry."He said. Ella looked him in the eye. "You're an idiot."She kissed him.

* * *

Jason held Ella above water as she floated on her back. Ella laughed as Jason's hand barely touched her back. It kinda tickled though. Ella held her breath and went under water. Jason guided her hands to his shoulders and she pulled herself up. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back and smiled. "Ella! Jason!" Alice approached them with a scolding look on her face. The parted from each other and Ella immediately sunk. Jason pulled her up and set her on the sand. He then got out and Alice smacked him. "What did I tell you?!"She screamed. "Hey don't you dare hit him!"Ella yelled at her, getting in between her and Jason. "Don't you get into this. You're the one putting him in danger!"She yelled at Ella. then smacked the side of her face. Ella stepped back her face struck with fear. Ella felt tears coming. "Fine I am leaving and you shall never see me again."She said running to the palace.

* * *

Ella walked into the palace and went to Lunar's room. "I will stay."She told her. "Good. We will host a ball and all the people in the kingdom shall be invited."She said. "Can the theme be black and white?"Ella asked. "Yes it can."Lunar smiled and hugged her cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella was dressed in a royal blue dress and a silver tiara with blue amethyst embedded into it. Ella walked to the ballroom doors and walked in. A black and white ocean swam before her. Ella stood out the most. Her mom had told her to wear blue instead of Black or white. She looked around and spotted group that consisted of a red haired girl, a blue haired girl, and two blonde haired people. She automatically went over there. Lunar joined her.

* * *

"Welcome to the ball of Ella's return."Lunar said to the group. Alice glared at Ella. "It was very kind of you to invite us My Queen."Jason said bowing. "The pleasure is all ours."Ella said dipping into a slight curtsey. "Ella I need to talk to you about him when you're done."Lunar whispered in Ella's ear before leaving. "Why are you here?"Ella asked. "We got an invitation that said we had to be here."Alice said. "That didn't mean you had to come."Ella snapped,"You're just lucky I didn't tell Lunar that you slapped me." "Ella… I wanted to see you."Jason said smiling. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you commoners ever again."Ella said. Jason looked at her with an expression that she had used many times, disappointment. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, good day."Ella left to find Lunar.

* * *

Ella finally found Lunar in her study. "You wanted to speak to me about Jason?"Ella said. "Yes I did. Ella I know you love him so I was thinking why not make him a prince and you marry him."She smiled at Ella. "Really? That's amazing! Thank you."Ella hugged Lunar. "But I don't know where he is."Ella said disappointed. "I saw him heading back to his house."Lunar said. Ella ran down the halls and out the front door.

* * *

When she arrived at Jason's house she opened the door and kissed Jason. "What was that?"He said when she let him go. "Lunar said that we could get married if you become prince."Ella said quickly. "No way. She wouldn't do that."Alice said. "Oh really? Come back to the ball and ask her yourself."Ella snapped.


End file.
